


The Universe in her Eyes

by reachingforthestardust



Series: Krypton's Smile [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: And it's all good, But it's so worth it, F/F, Femslash, also aromantic alex bc reasons, also i wrote this instead of an assignment, and alex and j'onn have returned to the deo, bc the govt is chill with j'onn so long as he's not in command, but lucy is still commander, it's not explicitly stated but heavily implied, okay so this is set post s1, so j'onn and alex are co-deputies, superlane, which is due v soon and is v big
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reachingforthestardust/pseuds/reachingforthestardust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex immediately knew what was going on with Lucy. And once again, she questioned the way her life played out. Seriously, she should be getting paid for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Universe in her Eyes

“I… I see Krypton in her smile, the two suns in her smile, and oh Rao, in her eyes, I see the universe in her eyes.”

“Whose eyes, Kara?” Alex asked, watching Kara stare wistfully out the window. Rain tapped gently against the glass, and there was a chill in the normally warm apartment. Kara didn’t like being cold. She said it reminded her too much of all those years in the Phantom Zone.

Kara shrugged. “It doesn’t matter.” She carefully avoided Alex’s knowing gaze.

Alex snorted. “Sure, and that’s why you’re angsting in your pyjamas at three in the afternoon.”

“Yep.”

“You’re going to have to try harder than that if you want me to stop interrogating you. Remember that I’ve broken aliens far older and wiser than you,” Alex threatened her little sister gently. When she received no response, she sighed and went and sat beside Kara on the window seat. “You know, it’s okay to have a crush on a woman.”

Kara flinched. “That’s not the problem. On Krypton, same-sex relations were regarded equally to those of different genders.”

Alex nodded, scooting closer to her sister and wrapped an arm around her. “What’s the problem then? Or… or are they straight?”

“I don’t know,” Kara muttered, finally looking at Alex. “I’ve just never felt like this about anyone before. Not even James.”

Alex’s eyes widened a fraction. Kara had been like a lovesick puppy around the handsome photographer, so whoever had her moping; moping in her apartment must be… She didn’t even have the words. Sometimes, when she was feeling particularly melancholy, Alex thought that Kryptonians felt emotions more strongly than humans, a mirror to their strength under Earth’s yellow sun. Back on Krypton, they’d be surrounded by emotions just as poignant, but here on Earth, they outshone the paler, vapid feelings of humans.

“That’s… that’s really something, Kara. Do you think you - ?” Alex didn’t finish the sentence, wanting Kara to fill in the blank herself. Her little sister’s face was drawn, with bags under her eyes that spoke of a night spent tossing and turning. The traffic outside was the only noise in the apartment, not even the ticking of a clock. Kara loathed analogue clocks, said they were as loud to her as someone ringing a bell right beside your ears was to a human.

“I think I love her, Alex.” Kara said at last, breaking the silence. Alex nodded sympathetically. She couldn’t empathise, no one had ever really drawn her attention in a romantic way, but she’d seen its effects before.

“Who is she?”

“… Lucy.” Kara replied, her face stoic despite her obvious internal conflict, and Alex understood why. She knew Kara better than anyone on the planet - on any of the planets, for that matter. She didn’t want to tell Alex to save her from having to conceal the truth from her colleague, her boss, in fact, but at the same time she needed to tell someone. Winn was out of the question, because while he’d finally gotten over Kara, it would be cruel to rub it in his face, and Kara wasn’t cruel. James, well, that was obvious - who would talk to someone about wanting to date their ex? And Alex was Kara’s closest friend, her confidante, her sister. If she couldn’t trust Alex, who could she trust?

 

* * *

 

 

A week after her talk with Kara, Alex walked in on Lucy staring at a stack of papers she had to sign, and noticeably not signing them. Alex internally sighed, and wondered why her life and job seemed to consist of cheering people up. She was not a nice person. She was friendly, but in the same sort of way a cactus was friendly. Nice to look at, less nice to touch.

“Lucy? Are you alright?” Alex questioned, quickly hiding another folder of papers for Lucy to sign behind her back.

Lucy jumped upright, looking around the room nervously, as though searching for someone. “Is Supergirl here?”

Alex raised an eyebrow. “No, she’s babysitting Carter again.”

Lucy slumped back down, and rested her forehead on the papers that filled her in-box. “Oh, okay, that’s good.” She almost looked like she’d fallen asleep for a moment before she sat upright again and fixed Alex with her most commanding look. Alex had seen it before, and was not intimidated. “I am perfectly fine, Agent Danvers. Was there a reason you came to see me?”

Alex kept a straight face, as she mused over her possible answers. Finally she said, “Oh, I just came by to fluff your pillow,” as she walked over to Lucy and put the folder she’d been hiding on top of the inbox which wasn’t so much overflowing as turning into a waterfall.

Lucy frowned at her. “You’re laughing at me.”

“Of course not,” said Alex smoothly. “I would never laugh at my boss, even when she’s smudged her lipstick from making out with her paperwork.”

The frown turned into a glare. “Shut up, Alex,” she retorted, fishing out her phone to check her makeup, which was flawless. “So you have a sense of humour,” she groused and Alex smirked at her. She honestly preferred smirking to laughing - it tended to be more intimidating.

“Okay, what’s going on Lucy? It’s not like you to be this…jumpy.” Alex wasn’t lying - Lucy was one of the most stoic people she knew, and her quasi-father was a Green Martian.

Lucy fixed Alex with a stern look that seemed to be saying, ‘I’m your commander so stand down Agent Danvers’, but Alex was hard to intimidate normally. And she was even harder to intimidate when she smelled blood in the water - metaphorically of course. Only Kara could actually smell blood in water. For someone who was so scared of sharks, Kara shared a lot of similarities with them. Consequently, Alex returned Lucy’s glare levelly.

Finally, Lucy gave in. “Fine, I’m just having some trouble with…feelings.” Alex was intrigued. Lucy hid her emotions well, so something was definitely up for her to admit it. “I mean, I don’t really want to put you in an awkward position, but I don’t have a lot of friends,” Lucy stopped, looking lost for words.

Alex tried to prompt her. “You can tell me anything, Lucy, I promise. I’m very good at keeping secrets.”

Lucy snorted. “I got that when I saw that you tricked the lie detector.”

“And you still caught me anyway,” Alex reminded her cheerfully, choosing not to wonder if that would strengthen her being good at lying case.

“I guess I did,” said Lucy. She seemed sad, to Alex’s eyes, but for the love of God she couldn’t figure out why.

“Okay, just, rant to me? If you need?” Alex tried, and Lucy nodded, swallowing nervously.

“Alright,” said Lucy, “I’ll try.”

And then she promptly said nothing.

Alex sighed, attempted to remove all of her prickles, and went over to Lucy to pull her into a gentle hug. Lucy remained stiff for a moment, before relaxing and softly returning the embrace. “You’re my friend, Lucy, there’s nothing you can tell me that would make me see you as anything but the amazing woman that you are.”

Lucy nodded jerkily. “It’s just, this involves… Kara.”

Alex immediately knew what was going on with Lucy. And once again, she questioned the way her life played out. Seriously, she should be getting paid for this.

“You like her don’t you,” said Alex softly, her face furrowed in concern, and god help her, was Lucy trembling?

Alex did not sign up for this.

 

* * *

 

 

Alex watched the CCTV footage, looking rather smug. J’onn watched Alex watching the screen, and wondered how long Alex had been concealing this horrifically cunning side.

“You really think this is the best option?” J’onn questioned his co-deputy and Alex nodded. Her attention on the screen didn’t waver for a moment. “Well, when they come out and kick your ass, don’t expect any help from me,” he informed the woman whom he treated as a daughter, and Alex nodded again.

Clearly, she was too engaged in what she was watching to give more than the barest attention to J’onn. He shook his head in amusement. Alex was far more conniving than he’d ever given her credit for, and if he wasn’t so proud of her he might be a little concerned. Personally, he would rather avoid being the subject of one of Alex’s pet projects.

 

* * *

 

 

The room was dark and cold, and Lucy’s face was shrouded in darkness even with Kara’s alien eyesight. Not that her eyesight was working anyway - there was just enough kryptonite in the room to weaken her senses to those of a human’s. Kara didn’t understand what had happened to Alex to make her lock them in an obscure basement room in the DEO. Maybe an alien possession? Could that happen? Or was it another shapeshifter? Oh god, she hoped Alex was okay. But first things first.

“Lucy, are you okay?” Kara asked in her Supergirl voice, because she may not be in costume, but this circumstance was calling for her alter ego. Lucy nodded.

Kara panicked slightly. “Lucy? I can’t see you? Are you there?”

“I’m here.”

Kara sighed in relief. “Thank Rao. The room is lined with kryptonite and I’m… powerless.” She explained and Lucy realised her mistake.

“I see. Well, we’ll have to get out of here the hard way. And then find Alex and figure out what’s going on with her.”

Both women automatically looked up when they heard a loud click, despite not being able to see anything. “Nothing’s going on with me, I’m fine,” Alex said over a loudspeaker.

Kara looked in Lucy’s vague direction in concern. “Alex, you’re not in your right mind. Please let us out, and we can talk.”

Alex, in the mission room, laughed. “I’ll let you out when you talk with Lucy,” she returned, and Kara’s eyes widened. She immediately knew what was happening, and Alex was going to pay for this. Well, maybe not if it worked. She wasn’t going to let Alex know that, however. Not until she knew the outcome.

“I’m gonna kick your ass for this,” Kara threatened, her Supergirl persona dropping. She couldn’t hide behind Supergirl for this. She had to be Kara.

“Have fun,” Alex said over the speaker cheerfully, before turning it off. She considered whether or not she should continue watching the scene play out on the night-vision camera before deciding against it. She’d give the two love-struck fools an hour or so. Just until they came to their senses and stopped dancing around each other.

 

* * *

 

 

Twenty minutes of horrifically awkward silence later, and Kara and Lucy were sitting huddled together due to the cold of the room. Or at least, that’s what each thought the other was tolerating the nearness for.

“This is ridiculous,” said Lucy. “Do you know why Alex would do this?” She asked Kara.

“Nope,” Kara lied mock-cheerfully. As much as she wanted to tell Lucy how she felt, she just - couldn’t. She valued her friendship with Lucy far too much. Besides, Lucy and James had only been separated for a few months, and surely that was still too soon.

Lucy, on the other hand, was slowly getting an idea as to Alex’s plan. “So,” she said nervously. “While we’re stuck here, might as well gossip don’t you think?”

“Uh,” said Kara eloquently, utterly confused.

Lucy powered on stubbornly. As much as she hated to admit it, she did share some traits with Lois. “I never told you the real reason why I broke up with James. I mean, sure, I realised that we were never going to work, and I was just forcing things.” She stopped briefly. She may have moved on from James, but it had still been a major part of her life.

Kara accidentally elbowed Lucy in the side.

“Ow?” Said Lucy, and Kara laughed weakly.

“I was trying to put my arm around you to comfort you,” she explained, and Lucy laughed at her.

“You always seem so graceful when you’re Supergirl, but you’re actually a massive dork as Kara,” Lucy observed, as she leant forward and tugged Kara’s arm around her. This was going well, and after Lucy kicked Alex’s ass she was going to buy her the most expensive whiskey she could afford.

“Anyway,” Lucy continued, “I broke up with James for a lot of reasons, and one of them was you.” Kara flinched. She already knew James’ friendship and loyalty to Supergirl had been a factor in his breakup with Lucy, so why was Lucy bringing it up now?

Lucy felt the woman beside her flinch, and hurried on. “No, no, that’s not what I mean. I mean, it was what I thought was the problem originally, of course, but I've done a lot of self-reflection lately and why I really broke up with James aside from the fact it wasn’t working?” She took a breath, and Kara waited, holding her breath. Lucy seemed to be conflicted about what she was saying, and she didn’t want anything to scare her off.

“It was because I love you.”

“What?”

“I love you,” said Lucy, uncertainly, shaken by the shock in Kara’s turn. Before she could completely panic and take back what she said, Kara yanked Lucy around so that she was straddling the Kryptonian.

“You what?” Asked Kara, and even though she couldn’t see Lucy, she could feel the other woman’s breath on her face.

“I love you,” said Lucy, her heart going a hundred miles an hour. She was grateful for the darkness that concealed the red of her face from Kara.

“Oh my Rao,” whispered Kara, and the wind of her words brushed Lucy’s face soft as a feather. “I love you too, I love you too.” And she lifted her face to Lucy’s and Lucy sighed in relief. They broke apart a moment later.

“I’m still going to kick Alex’s butt when we get out of here,” said Kara breathlessly. “Care to join me?”

Lucy laughed in delight. “It’s a date.” She said, before freely falling into Kara’s firm embrace.

 

* * *

 

 

“Um,” said Alex nervously, eyeing the two women in front of her who were looking at her with matching expressions that said ‘you’re in for it now’.

Lucy and Kara exchanged a look before launching themselves at Alex and tackling her to the floor. “Hey, not fair! There’s two of you and one of me!” Alex protested before the pair stole her breath as they cheerfully pinned her and started poking her in her most ticklish areas.

J’onn watched in amusement as he watched the three women roll around the floor of the Mission Room. The other DEO agents watched in bemusement, unsure as to whether or not they were allowed to laugh at their Commander, one of their co-deputies and Supergirl of all people engage in a tickle fight.

Vasquez, however, just laughed. She’d known all along that the three women were massive dorks, and was glad she finally had proof. And if she’d set the CCTV to send the footage to her personal email, no one else had to know. You never knew when black mail would come in useful. She'd been planning a lovely holiday in the Caribbean and the film might just come in handy securing time off.

**Author's Note:**

> join us in the superlane dumpster  
> no seriously, we have bisexual girls  
> join us


End file.
